The Digital War
by Tatsuya Yuki
Summary: time is after second season ending


**Author Note:** In this story the Character name repeat from the other story but this is a different story. This is not the sequel to Digimon Re-Evolution. And please leave comments on what you think of the story and if there are any mistakes and any question you have.

**Disclaimer:** All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production. And I don't own any of the digimon and all related people/places/events they belong to the people who own it.

**The Digital War**

**The Digital and human world has been saved many times but now the Worlds faces a new threat. That can end both worlds, The Great War.**

It was a cold December night in Tokyo japan, in the ally way of a sushi restaurant.

"Do you have the devices" said a man to the mysterious figure wearing a hood.

"Of course I have it but it wasn't easy" said the mysterious figure wearing the hood.

"I see. So did the royal knights get in the way" asked the man.

"No they weren't there when I took them" said the mysterious figure wearing a hood. The man then scratched his head.

"Ok, don't tell anyone about this and go back to the digital world, and thank you Agumon for this devices" said the man.

"It nothing Tai, and be safe" said Agumon while he put down his hood.

"Ok" said Tai as he hugged Agumon. Then Tai left the ally and Agumon went back to the digital world.

"Wake up Tatsuya or you're going to be late for the first day of school" yelled the girl outside of his house.

Tatsuya looks at the time and then wakes up fast and goes running outside.

"Let's go Kumiko" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" "You still wear kid's underwear" responded Kumiko.

Then Tatsuya looks down and sees he isn't wearing pants, he goes running inside and puts some on and then goes outside again.

"Ok let's go now" said Tatsuya. Kumiko is still laughing but nods and follows Tatsuya.

Then after ten minutes of walking they finally made it to the school.

"We made it on time?" said Tatsuya.

"No, you are late to school. And what is your name and who is your teacher" said a mysterious man that was standing behind them.

Then Tatsuya and Kumiko turned and saw that it was the principle.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to call your parents?" said the principle while he crossed his arms.

"I am Tatsuya Yuki, and my teacher is Mr. Kamiya." "And I am Kumiko Shiraishi, and my teacher is also Mr. Kamiya." Tatsuya and Kumiko answered at the same time.

"See wasn't that easy, now let see what your punishment for coming late will be." The principle then scratched his head. "I know, both of you have to take care of the animals after school for a whole month" said principle. "Now go to class" said the principle as he walked away. Then Tatsuya and Kumiko started laughing.

"Guess we have the same class again" said Tatsuya while he laughing. Kumiko nods and keeps laughing.

Then they walk to their class. They open the door and walk in.

"So are you guys Tatsuya Yuki and Kumiko Shiraishi?" asked the Teacher. They both nodded and kept walking in.

Then the bell rang. "Ok, class you can go to your break. Tatsuya and Kumiko don't go I have to talk to the both of you." said the Teacher.

Then Tatsuya and Kumiko and the Teacher sat at a table.

"Mr. Kamiya is running late today so you won't get punished for being late" said the teacher. "But why were you late to school"

"We were late because I had to call Tatsuya for school and when he came out of his house he forgot…" said Kumiko

But before she could finish Tatsuya started talking over her

"I forgot my school supplies and backpack inside and I had to go get it"

"I see" said the Teacher. Then a man walked in.

"I see you took care of my class, Matt" said the man

"Yes, and I see that you got the devices, Tai" said Matt

"Shhh lets not talk about this right now" said Tai

"Your right, I will call the group and tell them there a meeting tonight then" said Matt as he walks out of the room. Then Tai looks at Tatsuya and Kumiko.

"Why are you here during break? Did you guys get in trouble by Matt?" asked Tai.

Kumiko and Tatsuya shake their head.

"Ok then, well go to your break"

Then Tatsuya and Kumiko left the room.

Later that day during lunch time, the student left classroom and went to the cafeteria but Tai stayed in.

"Man, now that we have the device we might be able to stop the digital war" Tai thought to himself.

"But why won't it activate. Could Agumon grabbed the wrong one or is it that the owners of the devices are the new digidestine" then Tai stomach started grumbling.

"First I will go eat then worry about the device later" and then Tai left the classroom and went to the cafeteria.

"I think we should go talk to Mr. Kamiya and tell him the truth" said Kumiko

"But we will get in more trouble" replied Tatsuya. Then Kumiko looked Tatsuya in his eyes. "Alright let's go, and get in more trouble than"

Then they walked to the classroom.

"Mr. Kamiya we have something to tell you" said Kumiko. They walked in but Tai wasn't there.

"He probably went to go eat. Guess that means we can't tell him" said Tatsuya while he scratches his nose

"No, Tatsuya we still have to tell him. We just have to wait for him to come back" responded Kumiko.

Tatsuya then sat down in Tai desk.

"What are you doing Tatsuya?"

"I am hungry Kumiko, and I am looking for food in Mr. Kamiya desk"

"But if he comes and see you looking through his desk he going to get you in more trouble Tatsuya"

Then Tatsuya found a black bag.

"See, I think I found food" then Tatsuya open the bag.

"What is this it looks like a cell phone and look he even has a pink one"

"Let me see" said Kumiko getting all excited.

"Here take it but they don't work I pressed the button on almost all of them and they don't turn on. Maybe their missing batteries" then Tatsuya handed the pink device to Kumiko.

"Maybe you are just pressing the wrong button" said Kumiko

Then Kumiko pushed the button on the device and it turned on.

"See, it works you just don't know how to use" Then Tatsuya grabbed an orange colored device. "Ok I will try one more time then" said Tatsuya as he pushed the button. Then the device turned on.

"I did it, the device turned on. But what does it do" said Tatsuya all happy.

"We should ask Mr. Kamiya to find out" said Kumiko.

"He will get us in more trouble for going through his desk" said Tatsuya. "And he will probably make us clean the school for 2 months"

"But how are we going to find out about the device then?" said Kumiko. Then Tai walks in into the classroom and sees Tatsuya and Kumiko holding the device.

"So I see that I go leave to go get lunch and you two come in and go through my belongings" said Tai

"Sorry Mr. Kamiya, we didn't mean to go through your stuff" said Kumiko. And then she hands over the pink color device.

"Mr. Kamiya, it more my fault I was the one who went through your desk and found the device." Said Tatsuya while giving back the orange color device.

"I won't get you in trouble, but how did you turn the device on" asked Tai

"We pressed the button and they turned" said Kumiko.

"I see so I guess I was right and the devices belong to the digidestine" said Tai

"What are you talking about Mr. Kamiya" said Tatsuya.

"Well I explain it you, it all started after the new digidestine saved the digital world. Davis, Ken, Yolie, Kari, Cody, and Tk. But after they saved it a new problem came up. But we didn't notice it until a year ago. The digital world is having a war for power. There are two armies the Dark Kings and the Royal Knights. The Dark Kings want to conquer the digital world and eliminate all the weak digimons and then conquer the human world and destroy it. And the Royal Knights want to make the digital world an equal place for all digimons, and they don't want help from humans, so they kicked out the digidestine from the digital world, but that only because if we get involved then the Dark Kings will attack the human world. And if we don't help the Royal Knights they will lose, but if we get involve the whole human world will be endanger."

Tatsuya and Kumiko looked at Tai.

"Wait what a digimon and" asked Kumiko

"This sounds more like a story you made up" said Tatsuya

"First digimon are creatures from another world the digital world. Second it's not a story I made up. It's all true." Said Tai

"I still don't know. Digimon and the digital world if it's real why haven't I heard of it before?" asked Tatsuya.

"That's easy Tatsuya, the reason you haven't heard of it is because all the data of it existence has been deleted so people won't hurt the digital world" replied Tai

"Well, Mr. Kamiya I going to leave because I am hungry and I want to eat before lunch is over" said Tatsuya as he walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Kamiya is the story really true?" asked Kumiko.

"Yes, it is but I think Tatsuya think it's a lie" said Tai feeling a little disappointed.

"Mr. Kamiya he believed the story. Look, the orange device is missing" said Kumiko as she grabbed the pink device.

"But you don't even know how to use them" said Tai  
"Do you know how to use them" asked Kumiko.

"Yes and No, I know how it works but this are new digivices, so I don't know if they work the same way" replied Tai

"Ok, I guess I learn how to use by just trying it out" said Kumiko as she ran out of the room.

"Wait, you need a digimon partner first." Screamed Tai as Kumiko ran out. "Hope she heard that, now I have to go tell the group about this. I guess if I leave early today it will be ok"

Then Tai walked out of the classroom and was heading for the Parking lot and when he was outside he saw a light.

Kumiko ran to the rooftop of the school.

"Hey Tatsuya, are you up here?" said Kumiko as she looks for him on the roof.

"Yeah and come look at this" said Tatsuya.

"What is that" asked Kumiko.

"I don't know, all I did was press the button on the device and this popped out of it." said Tatsuya. "I think this might be how we get to the digital world" added Tatsuya with excitement.

Tai then started running to the roof.

"I think they found out how to get to the digital world. I have to stop them before it's too late" Tai thought to himself as he ran up stairs to the roof.

"There only one way to find out" said Tatsuya. As he started walking to the gateway.

"Ok let's go" said Kumiko.

Then they walked into the gateway. And Tai saw when they walked in.

"No. I was too late wait the gateway is still open I can at least help them find a way back" said Tai as he ran to the Gateway. The gateway started too disappeared and Tai kept running to the Gateway.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
